The Seventh
by Adler96
Summary: He was always so close to breaking all seven seals and then the Messengers had to go and mess up his plans. With the first seal broken, he's prepared to do whatever it takes to break the last six. This time he'll go all the way and he's got just the card up his sleeve.


**So I started writing this after the first episode premiered but by the time I finished and edited it along came the fifth episode which(spoiler!) revealed the seventh angel. Now this oneshot is kind of AUish but I like to think it happened sometime between the fourth and fifth episode. Anywho, thanks for reading and criticism/reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

The Seventh

He stood in front of the stucco walls of the high security government building. He couldn't help the rush of excitement and anticipation that flooded his body. He knew he had to remain calm and collected; one tiny glimpse of weakness and the Messengers would crush him and save this pathetic planet. If only these damn human emotions weren't so hard to control. He wondered if God ever let his emotions get the better of him. Did God even have emotions?

The man let his thoughts linger but a moment longer and then made his way to the beige building. He stepped out of the hot, sweltering August air and into the air conditioned facility. A middle-aged woman sat behind a pane of bulletproof glass, her smile deepening the crow's feet around her hazel eyes.

"May I help you?" Her voice filtered through somewhere above her setup.

The man adjusted the glasses atop his nose and gave her his prize-winning smile. "Yes, I'm a psychologist working for the government. I'm here to see Patient X."

Humans were so easy to manipulate, especially with his otherworldly powers. It was one of the many upsides to his job. Of course, his chiseled jaw and hint of a Spanish accent didn't exactly hurt his chances either.

The woman's brow crinkled, confused by the power that washed over her. This man had shown her no identification. Should she really just let him in?

Just as quickly as her smile faded, it returned. "Right away, let me just buzz you in. Take the first right to the set of doors at the end of the hallway. The guard can direct you from there."

"Thank you." He gave the woman a nod of his head as the door buzzed open.

He wrapped his long fingers around the handle and pulled the heavy door open. He felt the woman's eyes on his back as he traveled further into the "fortress." It really was quite comical what humans considered secure.

He followed the woman's directions and came to a metal door at the end of the hallway. If an eight-inch-thick iron door and a fingerprint activated keypad weren't enough to deter away anyone who may want to break in, two guards were stationed on either side. The guard on the left, a stocky man who could probably run as far as a toddler could throw, turned towards the man walking to them.

"ID?"

"I'm the psychologist the government called in. Something about a disturbed patient?"

The guard smirked and turned to his partner. "That crazy bitch in block two?"

The smile fell from the man's face and he couldn't help the urge to rip this guard's voice box from his throat. "No one is truly crazy, just-creative."

"Right-Look buddy I can't let you in, psychiatrist or not, without identification."

"I already showed you my identification card though. Don't you remember?" The man put force into his words, never breaking eye contact with the guard.

"I-I", the guard frowned as he fumbled with his words, "I suppose you did. Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll let you right in."

The guard stepped back to his post and nodded at his companion. The second guard, a much younger man with platinum blonde hair, pressed his forefinger into the keypad. He smiled at the man as the man passed through the security point. Some humans were easier to control; it tended to make things a lot easier.

"She's in the last room. Just follow the screaming." The first said as the door slid behind the man.

The man was left in utter silence. No screaming, nothing. His shoes squeaked against the tile floor as he walked down yet another hall. As he gained ground and came closer to the door, he heard a quiet whimpering. Something about the noise put an urgency in his step and he knocked on the door with quick raps.

An elderly man slipped his head out the door. "Yes?"

"I'm the-"

"The psychiatrist we called for months ago. Come in, come in. You're just in time."

"Your facility is pretty quiet compared to most." The man commented as he was ushered into a hospital-like room.

"We got some pretty top secret stuff around here. Wouldn't want any prying eyes now would we?"

The man stepped into an almost completely white room, even the doctor had stark white hair and a matching beard. A bed was shoved into one of the corners and a young woman dressed in a white gown, squirmed atop its mattress. Her blonde hair lay across the pillow in waves. She was hooked up to what looked like just about every machine known to man.

The man felt his heart wrench. _What had happened to her?_

"This here," the elderly doctor gestured to the woman, "is one of our most topic secret cases."

"A disturbed woman? What secrets could she possibly hold?" Oh the man knew what she was capable of, but how much did these people know?

"A question I've asked myself more than once." The doctor walked to a rolling table near the girl and picked up a syringe and a small bottle of clear fluid. "A comet fell to earth several months ago. Mind you, it was a smaller one than the one that fell recently. Well, this girl shows up in a town a few miles away, naked and burned to a crisp. She claimed to be a fallen angel and even attacked a foreign man, claiming he was the devil."

"Sounds like a case for an asylum, not a research facility."

"That's where they sent her at first and then-", the doctor walked to the girl and inserted the needle into a vein in her arm. She let out a quiet groan as the doctor pushed the serum into her bloodstream.

The man had to restrain himself from smacking the syringe from the doctor's hand and stringing him up by his toes. "And then?"

"Then the comet was recovered." He carefully recapped the syringe and placed it back on the table. "The shape of a woman was burned into the center of it. We contacted the hospital where she was staying and made plans to run tests on her. We honestly didn't expect to find anything and then the reports came back. Her anatomy is unlike anything we've ever seen. The activity in her brain is off the charts and she heals faster at a molecular level than any other living creature on this planet."

"What do you need my help for? It sounds like you've got it under control." The man couldn't help the growl surfacing just below his voice. They had run more than just a few tests.

At the sound of his voice, the woman stirred. She opened her crystal blue eyes and focused them on the man. He felt a silent gasp escape his lips as he studied her pale face.

"So far she hasn't been very talkative. We're hoping you can get through to her. See if this story of hers checks out."

"Leave."

The doctor turned to the man. "What? I don't think that is such a great idea. She is known to be violent. I would not be-"

"LEAVE!" The doctor backed out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

The man pulled up a chair to the woman's bedside. He grasped her slim hand in his own and brushed the hair from her face with his other hand. Her eyes widened and she feebly tried to pull her hand from his. He gripped it tighter and felt her pulse race beneath his fingers.

"What have then done to you?" He whispered.

"Wha-", she rasped out, "what-"

"Shhh don't talk. Let me get you a glass of water." He stood from the chair and found an unopened bottle of water sitting on the rolling table. He opened it and gently propped up her head. He brought the bottle to her lips and tipped it slightly. The water ran down her throat and he had the sudden desire to bury his head in that spot where her neck became her shoulder. How many countless hours had they sat in that position, her scent wafting over his very being? Too many to count.

She weakly pressed against his hand and the man recapped the bottle, setting it on the floor.

"What do you want?" The woman managed.

"Why to see you of course! I heard He threw you down here, figured you could stand to see a familiar face."

"It's your fault I'm here. Why would I want to see you?" She tried to sit up but let out a hiss as she grasped at her side. He leapt from his chair to help her but she put out a hand to stop him. She carefully propped a pillow behind her back and leaned into it, eyes closed.

"I hadn't realized your little boyfriend would take it so harshly. Getting his father involved? Trust me, you don't want to be with a guy like that."

"Fiancé! And he's not exactly just some guy. He's God son."

The man gave her a small smile. "Funny, I thought I was God's son."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair and the man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had to pose his next thought to her in just the right way. She could always see right through his tricks, it was what made her so appetizing. The man knew he was already in huge trouble with the big guy for the whole apple thing but the day she was created he knew he couldn't stop himself. It had taken him many a try to bed her but that made the reward all the more sweeter. The man would never admit it but watching her fall from heaven had been one of the worst moments of his existence. He knew what she wanted more than anything but he wasn't quite ready to give it to her yet.

"You want to return, don't you?" He sighed.

"Return, where?" She turned to him and he barely contained the shiver that ran up his spine as she studied him.

"I think you know where. I can reunite you with your _beloved._ " He said the word with a lifetime's worth of disgust. Her beloved, God's favorite, man's savior. No matter the name it put a bad taste on his tongue.

He watched her eyes narrow. "What do you want in return?"

"Your help. The Messengers have returned. The first seal is broken."

"Help you? The prophecy will not be complete unless you unleash the four horsemen yourself."

"My darling, it's not me you will be helping. You'll be helping them. They're still missing their seventh member."

"I'm not the seventh angel."

"Oh, I know. But they don't."

"So I help them by pretending to be one of them? I don't understand."

"You said so yourself: they cannot defeat me unless they do it on their own. They need all seven. If they think you're the seventh they'll never go looking for the real one and they can't possibly win."

The woman let out a pained chuckle. "Well, I'm not going anywhere like this."

Her skin was a lot paler than normal and her hair stuck to her forehead just from the effort of sitting up.

The man stroked the side of her face. "I think I can help you with that."

He stood from his chair once again and leaned over her. He pressed his forehead against hers and carefully tangled a hand in her blonde locks.

She placed a hand against his chest. "Stop-"

He closed the distance between them and connected his lips with hers. It was a short, sweet kiss that conveyed the restrained passion flowing through his veins. He pulled away from her and saw his own desire reflected in her lidded eyes.

She gripped his button-up shirt in her hand and pulled him in for another. This one was longer and neither could seem to keep their hands off the other. She ran her hand up the side of his neck and into short, dark hair. He placed a ginger hand on her side and let the power seep from his body. She traced the shape of his lips with her narrow tongue but he pulled away a second time. If he let this go on any longer he wouldn't be able to stop himself and there was no time for that. He sat on the edge of the bed, his breathing heavy. Few of his many lovers excited him so much and none but her could leave him so winded.

The color had returned to her cheeks and she moved with much more fluid motions. Her chest rose and fell with her own labored breathing but the luster in her eyes had vanished.

"I hate the way you make me feel." She whispered out.

The man nodded his head in defeat and placed a firm kiss to her forehead. He walked to her cell door, the door leading back into reality. He paused in front of the white door, his thoughts a blur. No one knew what happened after all the seals had been broken. It had never been done before. Sure, they spoke about an apocalypse but would it encompass heaven as well? If heaven was destroyed he would never be able to fulfill his promise to her. For the millionth time, the man felt doubt rising into his mind but he pushed it away. This was his role, his destiny. Some supernatural force pushed him towards it and there was no fighting back.

Her voice shattered his stream of thoughts. "Aren't you at least going to escort me out of this hell hole?"

The man turned to her. She stood from the bed, ripping the cords from various places on her body. "That would be too easy."

She ran her fingers through her golden locks and pulled them into a tight bun at the base of her neck. "Do you have clothes for me at least?"

"If I give you any sort of help, they'll find out and then our cover will be blown. No?"

"You're having way too much fun with this."

"Honey, I'm the Devil. I always have fun." And with that the man left her and the room behind.


End file.
